


goose. (or in miles’ case, hell).

by decorus



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, also he admired danvers so, ganke already has a cat, ganke immediately wanted to adopt goose HE’S ME, hero ganke au, i haven’t seen captain marvel but i felt like doing this HSJSBS, miles has bad luck with cats bc he likes dogs more, yes sometimes they argue about it like a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorus/pseuds/decorus
Summary: two superpowered teenagers find a lost cat.the rest of it is history.





	1. companion.

“Miles.”

“No.”

“It’s a cat, Miles.”

  Ganke had said this one sentence at least five times to the other hero, stroking the cat’s back as it perchered itself on his arm. After a scuffle— _calamity_ , as Miles called it because Ganke almost blasted the lower part of the building without directing the energy shot—with some pearly looking human, they found said cat in an alleyway.

Miles didn’t notice it at all, until Ganke pointed out the orange tuft of fur that poked out of a trash can. So much for a person that wears different sets of glasses. . . _and_ outfits.

 “We’re keeping it,” Ganke responded, slightly hovering above the ground before being pulled down by Miles himself. “ _No_. We’re not keeping it.”

“Why?”

“You already have  _one_.”

Well, it was true. On mutiple occasions, Ganke’s cat would always try to bite Miles—but the cat seemed to warm up to Miles more, even after Ganke had become Magik.

On the other hand, that cat hated him, and he hated it, so that was something.

“Come on, Miles—it’s just a little kitty!”

“It’s an adult!”

 Obviously, Miles didn’t want two cats around him in the dorm. Besides, didn’t Vision have a " **no pets allowed** " rule? (Ganke had broken this rule at least twice, and this is probably his third time doing so).

Ganke tried flying away again, carrying the cat in tow, being stopped yet again by a single thread of webbing. Of course.

 “Miles, we can’t leave the cat out here in the open, man—.”

“Ganke.”

No response from the other.

“ _Ganke_.”

. . .Nothing comes out of his mouth, but he does play the most puppy eyed of faces in the entire world. What the hell. Of all things, why is he giving Miles some sort of sorrowful look?! 

Only because of some cat.

  _Curse him and his cute face,_ Miles thought to himself before speaking (and he cannot stress this enough), “ _Fine._ But just for today, dude. Please don’t get attacthed to it.”

Curse Ganke and how quickly he can hug now, too.

* * *

 

 Miles has never felt more responsible in his whole entire life. He’s just laying down on the second bunk bed, watching both the beanie wearing kid and his new companion. He wasn’t interested in the conversation they had, nor was he interested in the fact that Ganke had given the cat a slice of pizza (something’s telling him that maybe he shouldn’t do that).

All Ganke did was gesture back and forth to the computer, the police scanner, and the cat, which he had occasionally rubbed, before repeating this process. “Hey, Miles,” he somehow registered through his fifth slice of pizza (apparently this had something to do with how he gained his powers and how he wouldn’t eat this much, but now he did. Hey, he saw him drinking at least eight cans of Monster once his powers kicked in, so—.)

 ((Correction: it was the whole box.))

“Yeah?”, Miles said, kicking his leg off of the bed—back and forth, timing how Ganke had lifted his head up and down. 

  “Apparently the cat’s name is Goose.”

“Oh, so you can speak animal now? As far as I can tell, you are not a Disney princess, Ganke.”

 “Shut it and look at the nametag.”

Score one for Miles. 

 Lazily and groggily getting up from the bed and its comfort (great, now he’s deprived of that and his almost nap), Miles walked on over to the desk, lifting up the gold part of the collar that actually said “ _Goose_ ” on it.

 “Ganke.”

Nothing yet again—.

“Geonjae—.”

“Why would you say that—you’re not my mom,” Ganke said with the most annoyed (and kind of embarasssed) voice, looking up from the police scanner and then to Miles. “What’s up, anyway?”

 “. . .Did you say that the cat had a collar?”

  “No. Why?”

“That usually indicates that the cat has an owner.”

. . .In conclusion: they somehow stole a cat in the morning of that Tuesday without being careful about it. Curse Ganke and his infinite love for cats (and his love for literally any animal ever).

 Hell, curse Ganke and his love for Miles, too! 

“. . .Do we have to give the cat back?,” Ganke said with a dash of disapproval, “shouldn’t we just keep it until we actually get something from the owner?”

“No.”

“Miles.”

No response from Morales.

 “Okay, maybe I did something wrong—but we can totally fix this!”

Says the one with alien powers and isn’t even one himself. . .did Miles even want to fix this right now?

 No.

“We can do it later,” he said, brushing his hand across Ganke’s shoulder before flopping back on the bed. “But I just want to sleep—or are you gonna stay up all night with the cat and checkin’ the scanner?”

 “Yep.”

“Thought so. Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, sunflower.”

 That one little nickname made Miles get up and lazily thwack Ganke with a pillow. “You don’t deserve to call me that—.”

“Still gonna do it anyway,” Ganke said with just a bit of laughter, shooing away the pillow before quickly (and sneakily) giving Miles a kiss. “Love you.”

 “Whatever.”

However, Miles smiled at that before climbing into the bed yet again.

  Curse that cat, Ganke, and Miles’ love for him.


	2. the owner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ganke loses the cat, and miles regrets his decisions.

11:30pm.

 

 The time that Ganke currently registered in his head as he looked at the clock (it felt like 10:30pm, curse Daylight Savings Time) before looking back at Goose, who was asleep right on top of Ganke’s laptop. 

“. . .You know what, Goose, why is being a superhero so hard? I mean, c’mon—I thought it would be easier, like in the movies.”

Whoever told him it would be easier than the movies needs to reevaluate their decisions. It really wasn’t easy, considering Ganke’s own experiences in the world of superheroes and supervillains. He thought getting powers was the best thing in the entire world—and that proved to be a lie because of how they transformed him.

 

 He’s like Hannah Montana, living the best of both worlds—and also living the worst of both worlds. From learning to control his powers, to basically reforming antivillains—even his own experiences with Miles. . .

 

This was going to become very depressing, so he decided to try and grab the laptop that was under Goose’s body. . .but the cat did not seem to like that. Goose jolted up from the laptop immediately, noting that the culprit had said laptop in his grasp afterwards.

 

Now, Ganke has seen some shit. He’s seen some villains tear each other apart, and he’s seen heroes die in the midst of it all. But what he sees in front of him might change everything about it all.

Tentacles sprout immediately from Goose’s mouth, gripping themselves onto the laptop in Ganke’s hands, and he reacted rather quickly to it by perching himself on the wall, losing the laptop in his grasp—

As the cat ate the whole entire thing, hard drive and all.

The cat squinted, and jumped out of the open window, climbing along various windowsills before leaping onto the ground—vanishing.

 Miles was right—Ganke already had one cat.

* * *

  “You mean to tell me that you lost the _one_ thing that I said you could only keep for yesterday night?”

 “It’s not a thing,” Ganke protested, “it’s a c—.”

“I don’t care if it’s a cat, Ganke!”

 “Well, you should! It’s gone, and you said something about the nametag and some apparent owner,” he said in a heap of retaliaton, totally ignoring the fact that said cat had eaten the laptop—this cat was an  _alien_! He knows his fare share of alien species, even if he’s not one of them!

“Yes, and I didn’t want you to lose it, either!”

“You never told me that!”

 Miles sighed rather loudly, noting that even though Ganke was strong, sometimes, he was stupid. Walking towards the window all geared up, Miles doesn’t even bother to look at Ganke as he leapt out of the window.

 That made Ganke a bit upset, but nevertheless, he flew out of the dorm, catching up with Miles and his web-swinging parkour. 

“So—what do you suggest we do? I think we should just create radio adverts—.”

 “We put up flyers, Ganke.”

“. . .That is the most old school way to find a lost cat. It won’t be as effective, y’know.”

 “I bet you $20 that the owner will show up for the cat with the flyers.”

“. . .Bet.”

* * *

 

  _Bet_ is right, Ganke. Apparently Miles did the whole plastering of the flyers way more quickly than he did, mostly because flying around and sticking them on powerlines doesn’t really fit the bill. . . 

 It was going to rain soon, and this whole “ _plaster_ , _stick_ , _plaster_ , _stick_ ” method was not going to work. Tiny litte droplets of water were already soaking the papers in Ganke’s hands, and Miles’ through search for the cat didn’t work as much as he expected it to. Ganke’s turn was next as he handed the flyers to Miles and darted off.

 “Why is findin’ cats so hard? Most of them are tabbies. . .and most of ‘em are hairless. . .hell, I couldn’t find Goose—maybe Ganke won’t e—.”

“Y’know, I thought this would be hard, but it’s not,” Ganke said, practically floating above Miles with Goose in tow (and yes, Goose ate the whole laptop, which is why Ganke spent three minutes trying to beg the cat to cough it up).

 Miles  _almost_ screamed, because why does every flying person scare him?! “Jesus, Ganke! How—how did you even do it?!”

“I found her—I didn’t know she was a girl—right in the exact same spot that we found her,” he said, adjusting the visor on his face as he landed softly. “It was a hassle—.”

“Ganke, this whole thing was a hassle,” Miles stated, and the cat crawled on over into his hands, which sort of made him afraid. “If anythin’, I could’ve called a God, and they would’ve teared this whole place up just for a tabby cat.”

 “Miles, you can’t just call on a God in order to—.”

“Tabby cat? Her name’s  _Goose,_ guys.”

“Exactly! I told him this, like, three times alrea—.”

 The familar voice was right behind them, and Ganke was the first to reach his arm out in front of Miles’ and the cat’s bodies. . .before noting the figure in front of them.

“. . . _God_??”

“Ganke, that’s not God, that’s Captain Marvel.”

“ _Captain_ _Marvel_?!”

 In this unortodoxed moment, Ganke hesistantly flew up in excitement to meet her. Both Goose and Miles look at each other before sighing.

“Um—hi—I’m Magik—I actually admired you, y’know, before I got my powers.”

 “Before? Huh. Nice to meet you—I think you might know me already,” the captain spoke, chuckling a little at Ganke’s happiness. “But you look familiar. . .”

“Oh! Right—my father worked with you—before he died, he told me all about your trips in the sky,” Ganke responded, taking off the visor and showing his own _face_  to her. “But, I was normal before. . .”

 It took Marvel a minute, and then another. Just one more teensy-tiny minute. . .

 “ _Geonjae_?”

“He told you my name—I mean. . .yes.”

And that’s when she pulled Ganke into the biggest hug that he’s ever been pulled to in his life. “It’s you! And why are you callin’ me by my alias? Didn’t he tell you my name?”

 “. . .Ms. Carol Danvers!”

 Both superheroes were laughing up in the sky, and Miles took a double take at both Ganke and Goose. He knew Ms. Marvel personally?! He never told him this!

 “Who’s he?”

“Spider-Man! Hey, Miles, could you hand me her cat, please?”

 Miles did so, eventually giving in with a small smile before taking off his mask. “Hi, Ms. Danvers.”

“Hello, Miles! Are you a friend of Magik’s?”

 “. . .More than that,” Miles said with a tiny blush. That also made Ganke blush too, almost forgetting about giving Carol her cat back to her. Carol just nodded at that before saying something else, 

 “Thank you both. If you two need anything for taking care of Goose, just call me,” she says as she pats Ganke’s back. “Keep up the good work, kid. Your father would be so proud of you.”

 Miles sort of had a moment—would his own father be proud of him for the things he did for saving people? He doesn’t know.

 And Captain Marvel blasted off while both the teens placed back their own masks and visors on.

 “You. . .you knew her?”

“Yeah. My dad would always take me to the base to see the planes—I guess, maybe if it’s up to her—. . .she doesn’t need one anymore. She flies with her own wings—just like me!”

 “Of course,” Miles said with a chuckle, holding Ganke’s hand from the skies. “So, if we ever find a lost animal again, would you take better care of it?”

 “Of course!”

Ganke’s own optimisim for Miles was in the form of a kiss (curse him and his. . .you know what? curse him and his love for him). “And you’re rising upon the ranks of heroism again, huh?”

 “I guess so. Anyways, do you wanna go back to the dorm?”

 “Sure. But we might need to stop at the store first—Goose ate my laptop. I didn’t even know she had tentacles!”

 “R— _what_?!”

And both the teens went off into the rainy skies (without Ganke explaining everything about the whole tentacles thing) with no cares whatsoever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHAT IS ALL AND A N G S T

**Author's Note:**

> aND NEXT: ANGST


End file.
